Gas masks and Baseball caps
by Stargate-Lover-Steph
Summary: Just as the title says, there is a mention of both items in the story. Very slight spoilers for 1/15.


**AN- I have really struggled today with any writing, I have deleted this 4 times already. My mind seems to be on strike and won't write. It still seems to be stuck last week in 1/14 and the OMG moment that seems to be yet again slid under the carpet along with Cade LaSalle and no doubt Prides dad who will join that pile next week. I did work this little piece out but I know I can do so much better.I may have to have a series re- hash and start from the beginning to see if I find my mojo again. Anyway here we go, hope it's not to bad.**

* * *

"Finally you changed them damn pants" Brody said to LaSalle as she saw he was now wearing a dark grey pair.

"Since neither of you were coming anywhere near me I decided it was for the best" as he looked between Brody and Pride.

"Well yes Christopher, most people change their pants everyday MardiGras or not" Pride told LaSalle as he placed the 3 coffee cups on the table.

"I thought we were going to have to ask to keep them gas masks if you didn't change them soon Chris" Brody said as both Pride and her started to laugh.

"How did it go with Laurel and your dad?" Brody asked Pride as she picked her coffee up.

"Good thanks, I still feel wrong for not telling her but I suppose when the time is right she will find out herself" as Pride picked his coffee up and had a drink.

"So what you both got planned for the the end of MardiGras?" As Brody stood up and went for more coffee.

"I have one hell of a party to go to, your both more than welcome to join me" as LaSalle dropped his cup in the sink.

"Thanks for the offer but your fraternity party does not appeal to me Chris" as Brody poured more coffee and came and sat back down.

"You sure Merri? Am sure the nipple tassels would look good on you" as he quickly moved before she could reach to hit him.

"He does have a point there Merri as long as there gold, don't think purple or green would suit you" as Pride gave Brody that full dazzling smile he only ever gave Laurel.

LaSalle's jaw nearly hit the floor while Brody just stared speechless. LaSalle looked between them and decided it was time to leave, he had seen the way Pride looked at Brody and he had a feeling there was more than just boss/colleague feelings there. As he left the room he looked back to see Brody still sat staring and Pride still sat with a huge smile on his face.

"I see you have gave my choice in nipple tassels a lot of thought there Pride, care to share the thoughts with me or you want to keep them to yourself" as she locked eyes with him.

"I would be more than happy to share but I think sitting in Kevlar in the kitchen is a bit off putting" as he reached across and pulled one of the Velcro straps on the side of Brody's Kevlar.

"This is coming from the man who still has his on and his cap" as she reached up and lifted his cap of his head before turning it round and putting it on backwards.

"Much better" as she looked at Pride wearing the cap the wrong way round.

Reaching up he took it off and ruffled his hair before placing his cap on top of Brody's head backwards. It sat a little too far back as it was too big but he did get it to stay on without slipping.

"Suits you better, more so when that piece of hair just there doesn't sit right and drops down a little" as he lifted the cap back up a little and flicked the piece of hair above her left eye.

As his fingers brushed her head she closed her eyes at the contact. She had not expected his fingers to feel so warm against her skin or the feeling of electricity that shot through her from where his fingers touched her. Pride noticed she had shut her eyes and instead of backing away he ran a finger along the edge of his cap across her forehead and down her face to her jaw.

How had this started? How had a conversation about the last night of MardiGras ended in Prides finger resting on her jaw. Opening her eyes she was meet with the steel look of Pride. His blue/grey eyes staring in to her brown ones.

"Maybe we should stop this before we can't and everything changes between us" Pride suggested as he began to stroke Brody's cheek.

"Maybe we should" as she leaned towards Prides hand.

Even with her eyes closed she sensed Pride move towards her. She found herself being pulled to her feet so she was now standing in front of him. She kept her eyes closed knowing if she opened them she would move away when common sense kicked in. She both felt and heard the Velcro at her sides coming away as Pride undid her Kevlar. She opened her eyes and looked straight ahead at the front of Prides Kevlar. Lifting her hands she slid them up to start undoing his one side at a time. They both stepped back at the same time to lift them off and put them on the table. When she lifted her jacket off she had knocked Prides cap so it was slipping off the back of her head. He reached forward and pulled it back in to place.

"How about we go put them away and we can go back to mine so we can discuss this" Brody said indicating the lack of space between them.

"Good idea, then I can show you how gold would look better on you" as they linked hands and went to put there kevlar away before locking up and heading out into the night.


End file.
